Forget Not
by satine86
Summary: Second piece submitted for Ficathon 2011.


Second piece for Ficathon 2011. I was very angsty this year.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Quote: <em>Dare I say I miss him? I do. I miss him. I still see him in my dreams. They are nightmares mostly, but nightmares tinged with love. Such is the strangeness of the human heart. <em>- Life of Pi, Yann Martel ~~

It was a muggy September morning that found Aino Minako at the Hikawa Shrine. She had crept out of her room under the cover of night (something she hadn't done in so long) and made her way across town. Most young women would not be caught outside alone in the predawn, but Minako was not like most, and instead of timid shuffles down the street, she walked with sure, easy steps; not the least bit worried about dark corners and what could be lurking there.

Now, after a leisurely walk across the city, she stood at the base of the Shrine steps; the sun had risen on the horizon, banishing the nighttime shadows and bathing the world in golden light. She bent and retied her shoe. Straightening up again she raised long arms above her head for a stretch, causing her shirt to ride up slightly-exposing an expanse smooth stomach still tanned light brown from her summer spent lounging with the girls at the beach.

She twisted left and then right, shook out her legs gently and then started up the stairs. She had decided to jog up the winding steps for no other reason than to prove to herself she could.

Leveling out at the top she was pleased not to be even slightly out of breath. Smiling to herself she moved across the courtyard. Phobos and Deimos fluttered their wings in greeting from where they sat perch on the wall ringing the courtyard, Minako nodded in return as she passed by.

Minako made her way toward the cherry tree near behind the Shrine, and was only slightly surprised to see Rei sitting under it and sharing a simple breakfast with Makoto and Ami.

"It's going to happen soon," she said as she sank down to join them; happily accepting the steaming cup of tea that Ami passed her.

"We know. That's why we're all here, isn't it?" Rei smirked, her violet eyes teasing.

"Do you think Usagi knows?"

"She's the one who brings it all together, how can she not? How can they both not know?" Rei shifted her feet underneath herself and settled back against the tree trunk.

"I remember when we first learned about Crystal Tokyo," Makoto brushed back an auburn tendril, her gaze unfocused. "It just seemed so far off, and now…. now we're almost there. Do you think we'll survive it? I know that the Dark Moon comes and we…. but after that?"

"We won't. Not as we are now." Rei said, letting her eyes drift over the group. "There will be no Rei, no Makoto. No Ami or Minako. Only Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. The powerful Senshi."

Ami's eyes were unwavering blue and forlorn as she returned Rei's gaze. "It's kind of sad, isn't it? Like dying again?"

"No, not dying. It's being reborn. Besides, we've done it so many times now it's old hat." Rei waved a hand dismissively and brought out a giggle from Ami and Makoto.

Minako, however, was silent. She was deep in thought, light brows creased as she stared deeply into her tea. Swirling it every now and again to watch the leaves dance about in the amber liquid.

"Do you ever think about it? The past I mean." She finally broke her silence and raised her eyes slowly to meet Rei's. A world of meaning in the question.

Rei was actually caught off guard and was thankful for a moment to collect her thoughts when Makoto answered.

"I would if I remembered more of it. I think you and Rei remember the most. Besides Usagi, and maybe Mamoru. All I can think of are bits and pieces of things. Lots of schooling, training, both to be a Senshi and a lady," she smirked.

"I remember much the same," Ami nodded before she turned her gaze first to Rei, and then Minako. "What about you two? What do you remember?"

"Everything." Rei murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. "It's all crystal clear to me.. right down to the feel of Martian soil beneath my feet and the smell of Queen Serenity's perfume; I can recall it perfectly but I can't describe it. It was lovely though."

"What of _Them?" _Minako asked, a little too nonchalantly. The word hung between the girls, stale and rancid, and none of them needed clarification for whom she meant.

Finally Rei spoke, locking eyes with Minako, "As I said, everything. Just like you."

"I remember Zoisite the most," Ami admittedly quietly. She stared at her hands while she spoke. "Is that horrible? I barely remember Serenity, my princess and the entire reason I'm here! But I can remember him plainly. He used to sing for me by the lake when I would visit Earth."

Ami ducked her head, dark bangs falling over distraught eyes, and Makoto reached forward to squeeze her hand.

"It's okay," she said with a faint smile. "I feel the same way about Nephrite. We would lay out in the grass in Endymion's private garden and watch the stars."

"Lovely of you remember the good times," Minako muttered.

"Don't be that way, Mina." Rei warned, eyes flashing.

"What way? I'm sorry if my most vivid memories of them are as traitors. They turned their backs on us, on Serenity and their own Prince! They marched on our home… and they killed us. I will not give my time or tears to such men." She spat.

"We loved them Minako, and they loved us. We shouldn't ever forget the men they were. We shouldn't forget them."

"I remember them all too well, thank you very much! Can you tell me you don't remember flames consuming you as you burned with Jadeite? I will never forget the sting of Kunzite's sword as it bite through my flesh. And I won't forget the feel of his blood on my hands as I returned the favor." Minako rose to her feet, shaking in her indignation and pointed an accusing finger at Rei.

"If you, of all people, want to stay here and remember fairy tales then go right ahead. But you can do it without me!"

Minako turned on her heel, hair whipping around her like a golden cloak and stormed away. Rei called after her, and even though she never raised her voice above the reserved tone she used while at the temple, it rang out clear and loud in Minako's ears.

"They will return." Minako stopped short but didn't turn back. "They will be reborn, just like us. I have seen it in the fire. And I know- I know that Mamoru has their stones. I've seen them…. I've touched them."

Rei sat serenely as Minako whirled around, glaring with every bit of malice she could muster in that moment. Minako's breathing was heavy and her chest rose and fell erratically, almost as if she were hyperventilating. Her eyes were bright, burning hotter than blue gaslight. All the while Rei sat calmly and took the fury that was directed at her.

Without a word Minako turned again, this time running from her friends and racing down the steps of the Shrine. Rei moved to stand but Makoto raised a hand to stop her.

"No, let me." Rei regarded Makoto for a moment before nodding slowly. Makoto smiled briefly at Rei, and then Ami, then she rose slowly to her feet and rolled her neck before she took off after Minako; her long legs eating up the distance between them.

Makoto thundered down the steps of the Shrine, sharp green eyes trained on a bit of golden hair that whipped around the corner. Makoto knew full well that she could catch Minako, but she also knew that Minako needed to run right now.

After racing though streets, down alleys and dodging around pedestrians, the blonde slowed to a trot as she entered the park. Stopping by a bench she leaned forward, hands on her knees while she gulped in precious air, her chest heaving.

"Why'd… you… follow.. me?" Minako wheezed out when Makoto stopped by her side.

"I figured you would need to talk." Makoto panted and sank down onto the bench, stretching out her legs and leaning back to look up at the leaves above her head, watching as they flittered and waved in the breeze.

She calmed her breathing, the bench creaking beside her as Minako sat down heavily with a sigh.

Several moments passed before Makoto turned to look at her friend; she was leaning forward slightly with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped, her eyes were staring straight ahead, unfocused. Makoto knew that what she was seeing was not the green grass that stretched out before them, leading away to the pond. Instead she saw a cool, distant land that glowed and hummed with magic.

"Did you know?" Minako asked quietly.

"About the stones?" Makoto blew out a breath, ruffling her dark bangs, and settled further back on the bench, stretching out her arms and looking up at the leaves again.

"No. That was a surprise to me, too. But about them coming back someday? I kinda figured it would happen… kinda hoped it would. Don't think any less of me, okay?"

"I don't. I can't." Minako took a deep, shuddering breath and turned slightly toward Makoto. "I still love him, you know? I don't want to, but I still love him as much as I did the first time I met him."

"We all do." Makoto reached out and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder-offering up a sad smile-but Minako shrugged it off, stood and began pacing.

"But I'm the leader and I have to protect Serenity. We all do, I know, but it's different for me, and don't say that it isn't." She spat when Makoto opened her mouth to disagree. The brunette's jaw clamped shut with an audible snap.

Minako continued pacing, arms flailing as she spoke; remembering a distant past. "I'm cursed. I'm destined to have to choose between duty and love. And I'm destined to forever choose duty. I did it during the Silver Millennium, but it was okay then. I was dying, it didn't matter, the pain. I would fulfill my duty to Serenity and then it was over."

Minako stopped her pacing and stared at the ground with shoulders slumped; the perfect picture of defeat. A very odd notion for the powerful Senshi of Venus.

"When it came down to it during this life… I remembered, even back then, I remembered him. I knew as soon as he took Mamoru… took Endymion, I knew I had to kill him. But even then it wasn't so bad, because I was young and foolish and I was doing my duty!" She gave Makoto an overly exaggerated smile.

"Besides it was only until I grew old… that didn't seem so long to live with the pain." She wiped a slim hand across her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"But if they come back after Crystal Tokyo is built. If things go wrong again, how can I kill him for a third time and live with that for a thousand years? How can I?" Minako whispered and collapsed at her friends feet. Makoto could only stare at the top of Minako's head, and in that instant she regretted coming after her leader; she thought that Rei, so wise and serene, should've come. Or Ami, intelligent and logical.

Makoto let out a breath instead and took Minako's hands in her own; and as Minako looked up at her, willing her tears not to come, Makoto knew that there was nothing that any of them could say to her.

"I don't know, Mina. I don't know." Makoto wrapped Minako up in a hug and simply held her weeping friend.


End file.
